Dark Mage
by CikFiona
Summary: Boboiboy ada kakak angkat? siapakah dan apakah kuasa kakak angkat Boboiboy?
1. Suprise? I

**Hello!**

 **Ini fanfic pertama Fiona kat sini~! Sila beri tunjuk ajar yea? hehe**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ni banyak silap.**

Hari ini di sekolah Boboiboy tidak dapat menumpukan perhatian di dalam kelas. Dia asyik memikirkan tentang kejutan yang dimaksudkan oleh Tok Aba semalam. Apa kejutan tu ek? Boboiboy berfikir. Boboiboy tidak sedar bahawa guru yang sedang mengajar di dalam kelasnya sedang memerhati Boboiboy yang langsung tidak menumpukan perhatiannya dalam kelas.  
"Boboiboy!" fikiran Boboiboy serta merta terhenti.  
"Ye cikgu?"  
"Kenapa tak tumpukan perhatian dalam kelas? pergi berdiri di luar kelas sekarang!" Cikgu Englishnya mengarah sambil menghentakkan rotannya di meja.  
"Baik cikgu!" Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang melihat Boboiboy keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di luar. Mereka semua hairan dengan kenapa Boboiboy hari ni. Bella cuma menumpukan perhatian dan mengambil nota. Nanti aku tanyalah. Nanti tak pasal-pasal aku kena denda kalau tak fokus fikir Bella.  
30 minit berlalu dan kelas english 1Amber pun tamat. Boboiboy memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya dengan senyap dan fikirannya masih melayang. Fang yang hairan dengan perangai Boboiboy mendekati Boboiboy. "Woi Boboiboy! Apa yang kau fikirkan sampai tak fokus dalam kelas tadi? Ni mesti sedih sebab keputusan ujian matematik aku lebih tinggi MUAHAHAHA!" Fang tergelak bagai orang gila di dalam kelas sampailah Bella menghantuk kepala Fang menggunakan buku teksnya.  
"Woi yang kau pergi ketuk kepala aku dah kenapa?!" Fang berkata sambil menjeling tajam ke arah Bella yang kembali menyusun buku-bukunya di dalam beg.  
"Saja. Kau dah gila kat situ, aku tolonglah waraskan kau balik guna buku teks." Bella tersenyum sinis. Fang baru sahaja hendak menyerang balas tetapi Yaya sudah berdiri di antara mereka sambil mengangkat buku dendanya. "Kalau korang bergaduh, aku akan tulis nama korang.". Fang hanya diam dan berpaling ke arah Boboiboy semula.  
"Alaa tak payahlah kau sedih sangat sebab aku kalahkan kau." Fang tersenyum sinis.  
Boboiboy melihat ke arah Fang. Aku hempuk juga kepala dia ni fikir Boboiboy. "Mana adalah. Aku tengah berfikir ni apa kejutan yang Tok Aba nak bagi." Boboiboy berhenti seketika sebelum menyambung "haihh sampai naik pening kepala aku fikir."  
"Haiyaa ada la tu.. mesti kejutan terbaik punya lorh" Ying muncul di hadapan meja Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.  
"Ha ah betul kata Ying tu. Sabar je laa Boboiboy." kata yaya.  
"Jangan suprise rotan sebab gagal sudahlah.. hehehe" Gopal mencelah sambil membayangkan Boboiboy dirotan Tok Aba. Dia tersenyum bagaikan orang dungu.  
"Entah-entah dia yang dapat suprise rotan dari Appa dia." Fang berkata sambil menyilang tangannya dan tersenyum sinis. "Habislah kau Gopal"  
Gopal terbayangkan Appanya berdiri sambil memegang rotan dengan muka yang garang. Uhh seramnya fikir Gopal.  
"Kau ni Fang. Janganlah takut-takutkan dia. Tak baik tau." Yaya berkata. "Dahlah duduk. Cikgu dah sampai tu.". Mereka semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca !**

 **Kalau boleh... bagilah review ye? hee~~**


	2. Suprise? II

**Hello!!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review !! Fiona happy sangat!**

 **Ohh dan Bella, Lynna, Lily, Rizu adalah milik LynzKZ 100%**

 **Kalau ada salah dalam chapter.. Fiona minta maaf ~**

Kring!!!!

Bunyi lonceng yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid di sekolah telah berbunyi. Berpusu-pusu pelajar kelas 1Amber keluar dari kelas untuk pulang ke rumah. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya perlahan-lahan menyusun buku-buku mereka kerana mereka malas bersesak-sesak keluar jadi mereka tunggu keadaan reda baru keluar.

"Dey Boboiboy, aku pun nak tengok kejutan kau boleh?" Gopal berjalan menuju ke arah meja Boboiboy. Dia juga tertanya-tanya tentang kejuta yang Tok Aba nak berikan kepada Boboiboy padahal dalam hati dia berharap sangat yang kejutan tersebut adalah rotan. Mesti lawak nanti hehehe detik hati Gopal.

"Ha ah. Aku dengan Ying pun nak tahu juga" Yaya berkata sambil tersenyum. Ying yang berdiri di sebelah Yaya tersenyum. "Boleh. Korang datanglah." Boboiboy berkata. "Jomlah jalan"

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari kelas. Fang dan Bella mengikuti dari belakang.

Semasa dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba, mereka berbincang tentang kejutan yang di maksudkan oleh Tok Aba. Mungkinkah hadiah birthday? Tak. Birthday aku lama lagi fikir Boboiboy. Tidak lama selepas itu mereka pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba.

"Bbb chan!!!" Lily yang sedang duduk menunggu Boboiboy pulang dari sekolah berlari dan memeluk Boboiboy. "Bbb chan apa kahbar? Lily rindu bbb chan~~~" Lily berkata sambil mencubit pipi Boboiboy.

"Kau buat apa dekat sini?" Fang bertanya.

"Ehh landak laaaaaa!! haii landak!! makin lama makin menjadi landak kau yea. Oh itik mana? hmm mesti tengah dating dengan puteri angsa kan?" Lily berkata sambil mencubit pipi Boboiboy.

"APA?! NAK KENA KAU NI!!!!" Belum sempat Fang menyerangi balas Tok Aba mencelah. Ishh apasal ada je yang nak kacau aku ni kalau aku nak serang balik fikir Fang dengan agak geram.

"Jangan bergaduh depan kedai atok. Nanti tak pasal-pasal pelanggan atok." Tok Aba berkata sambil meyusun pinggan yang baru sahaja di cuci.

"Atok, apa kejutan yang atok yang nak bagi tu?" Boboiboy berkata. Lily sudah puas mencubit pipi Boboiboy. Aduhh kenapalah pipi aku ni tembam fikir Boboiboy.

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum dan berkata "sabarlah. Kejap lagi sampailah kejutan tu."

"Kalau macam tu... mesti kejutan ni orang kan? Atok?" Bella berkata.

"Entah-entah atok maksudkan orang yang menghantar kejutan tu. betul tak atok?" kali ni Fang pula yang meneka. Tetapi Tok Aba hanya tersenyum sambil membuat kerjanya.

"Atok! special hot chocolate satu! dengan pancake sekali ye??" Gopal berkata sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"Ye la Gopal" Tok Aba berkata.

1Jam berlalu dan mereka masih menunggu kejutan yang dimaksudkan oleh Tok Aba. Bella sudah balik kerana kebosanan menunggu. Aduhh lamanya fikir Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba lama lagi ke?" Boboiboy sudah penat menunggu.

"Kejap lagi" Tok Aba yang sedang mengemas kedainya menjawab.

"Boboiboy aku balik dululah. Nanti aku datang balik. Mesti abang aku tengah tunggu dekat rumah." Fang berkata dan berlalu pergi. Fang yang sedang berjalan terlihat abangnya dan Lynna yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis misteri. Fang berjalan ke arah abangnya.

"Hai abang!!" Fang memeluk Kaizo.

"Kau ni dah kenapa depan orang pun nak bermanja!!" terus telinga Fang kena piat oleh abangnya.

"Aduh ABANG!!! Sakitlah!! ish!!" Fang bermasam muka dengan abangnya.

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo." Lynna berkata "Fang dari mana ni?" Lynna bertanya dengan lembut.

"Haii kak Lynna. Fang baru balik dari kedai Tok Aba. Akak dengan abang nak pergi mana?"

"Akak dengan abang kamu baru nak ke kedai Tok Aba hantar akak ni" Lynna berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dia tak tahu jalan nak ke kedai Tok Aba" Lynna berkata lagi.

"Ohhh tapi siapa dia ni akak?" Fang berkata dan melihat ke arah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut mempunyai rambut yang panjang hingga ke paras pinggang dan dia mempunyai warna mata yang berbeza dari mana-mana orang yang pernah Fang jumpa iaitu warna keemasan. Cantiknya mata dia. Boleh kaya ni kalau jual fikir Fang.

Kaizo yang berada di hadapan Fang mengetuk kepalan Fang. "Kau jangan jadi tak sopan nak tenung orang macam tu"

"Mana ada adik jadi kurang sopanlah abang. Tapi siapa dia ni? Adik tak pernah pun nampak kat kawasan ni."

"Nama dia Fiona. Dia nak ke kedai Tok Aba tapi tak tahu jalan. Sebab tu abang dengan Lynna tunjuk jalan." jelas Kaizo. Fang cuma membalas ohh.

"Jomlah!" Lynna berkata. Mereka pun menyambung perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba.

Sesampainya mereka di kedai Tok Aba, Fiona terus menyelinap di belakang Boboiboy yang sedang leka minum hot chocolatenya. Fiona memberi isyarat agar mereka senyap.

Fiona menutup kedua-dua mata Boboiboy dari belakang. "Boo~"

"Eh siapa ni?" Boboiboy cuba membuka tangan tersebut tetapi di halang.

"Boboi kena teka" Fang menahan dirinya dari tergelak mendengar nama comel Boboiboy. Boboiboy meletakkan tangannya di dagu untuk berfikir. Kenapa suara ni macam pernah dengar? fikir Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengambil masa beberapa minit untuk menyedari siapa yang menutup matanya.

Semua yang berada di kedai Tok Aba berfikir benda yang sama.. Apa hubungan Boboiboy dengan Fiona?

"Akak!" Boboiboy membuka tangan Fiona yang menutupi matanya lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Akak!" Boboiboy terus memeluk Fiona dan menangis dalam pelukan tersebut. "Kenapa akak tinggalkan adik? akak tak sayang adik ke? kenapa akak dah lama tak balik?"

"Maafkan akak. Tapi akak betul-betul terpaksa tinggalkan adik. Sebab akak akan membahayakan nyawa adik kalau akak tak pergi. Bukan sebab akak tak sayang adik." Fiona meleraikan pelukan mereka lalu tersenyum. "Dah besar panjang adik akak sorang ni"

 **Chapter 2 done~**

 **Thank you for reading! Even though my writing skill is still noob but i'll improve it! I promise!!**

 **Review Reply**

 **Author LynzKZ: Sorry tau lupa bagi credit kat author dekat chapter pertama! And yes! Fiona masih baru lagi dalam menulis ni hehe**

 **Lizzyely: Haii ely! Terima kasih~**

 **Kaizo: Yupp. Fiona ambik dari Fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Fiona minat dengan perwatakan and watak diorang sebab tu letak dalam fanfic ni. Tapi jgn risau.. Fiona dah minta kebenaran dari Author LynzKZ dan dia dah approve hehe terima kasih!**

 **AN: waaa thank you sebab sudi baca hehe Fiona janji yang Fiona akan berusaha lagi !**


	3. Sesi Perkenalan

**Hello guys!! Fiona here~**

 **Yupp. Watak-watak Lynna, Bella dan Lily memang dari Ff Author LynzKZ. Sebelum Fiona post cerita ni, Fiona dah minta kebenaran dari dia dan dia benarkan Fiona untuk guna diorang.**

 **So watak watak tu 100% credit LynzKZ yea!!**

 **Sorry kalau chapter ni ada salah.**

Boboiboy mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat kembali akak! Adik rindu akak"

Tok Aba tersenyum melihat Boboiboy. "Haa Fify sampai bila duduk sini?"

"Akak nak jalan lagi ke?" Boboiboy bertanya. Fiona menggelengkan kepalanya.

Fiona tersenyum "Fify akan duduk sini dengan atok. Rindu dengan masakan atok. Hehe tapi tu pun kalau atok nak la" Fiona mengaru garu kepalanya sambil tersengih.

"Boleh sangat tu. Atok dah lama anggap Fify ni sebagai anak kandung atok. Lagi pun kalau Fify ada.. ada juga yang boleh tolong atok buat kerja dekat rumah tu."

"Eh Boboiboy tak tolong atok ke?" Fiona bertanya sambil melihat Boboiboy yang tersengih.

"Hmm tolong tapi jarang. Dia ni ingat main je. Tapi dia selalu juga tolong atok kat kedai ni."

"Hehehe.. maaf tok aba." Boboiboy tersengih sambil mengaru kepalanya.

"Boboiboy, kau tak nak kenalkan kitorang dengan akak kau ke?" Yaya bertanya.

"Ohh ya! lupa pula. Sorry semua hehe ini akak aku Fiona. Time aku kecil.. dia la yang jaga aku kalau mak ayah aku ada kerja." Boboiboy berhenti seketika sebelum menyambung "tapi time umur aku 6 tahun.. dia tinggalkan aku. Tak tahu kenapa." Boboiboy berkata dengan nada yang agak sedih.

Kaizo yang tadi hanya berdiam diri mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya soalan yang dari tadi bermain di fikirannya. "Korang ni adik beradik kandung ke?" Kaizo bertanya dengan muka yang serius.

Fiona memandang muka serius Kaizo dan tergelak sedikit sebab muka Kaizo mengingatkan Fiona terhadap seseorang yang begitu rapat dengannya. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya. Lawak ke soalan aku? fikir Kaizo. Fiona menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab "tak. Kitorang bukan adik beradik kandung."

"Macam mana Fiona boleh kenal Boboiboy dan Tok Aba?" Lynna bertanya.

"Mak ayah aku hantar aku kat rumah Tok Aba time umur aku 3 tahun. Tok Aba dengan ayah aku adalah kawan. Diorang minta tolong Tok Aba jaga aku sebab diorang ada kerja. Tok Aba pun setuju untuk menjaga aku. Tok Aba menjaga aku dengan sangat baik. Tapi sejak hari tu diorang tak pernah ambil aku balik dan itulah kali terakhir aku nampak diorang. Lama aku tunggu diorang ambil aku. Hari demi hari aku tunggu tapi diorang tak pernah datang. Sampailah pada satu tahap tu time umur aku 6tahun.. aku mula beranggapan yang diorang dah mati. Rasa rindu dan teringin nak jumpa pun hilang dan diganti dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Masa tu tok abalah yang selalu mengingatkan aku untuk sentiasa sabar dan tabah. Masa umur aku 7 tahun, Boboiboy dilahirkan dan dari situ aku tinggal dengan keluarga Boboiboy di bandar dan menolong untuk menjaga Boboiboy." Fiona menjawab soalan Lynna.

Gopal nampak seperti hendak menangis sahaja. Mereka semua bersimpati dengan Fiona.

"Sampai sekarang akak tak teringin nak jumpa diorang balik ke?" Yaya bertanya.

"Ha ah. Akak tak tertanya tanya diorang kat mana? apa yang jadi dengan diorang?" Gopal bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Kalau ya pun... telanlah dulu makanan yang ada kat mulut kau tu." Fang berkata.

"Hmm dululah. Sekarang akak dah tak kisah pasal diorang. Tapi kan nama korang siapa? Boboi tak kenalkan korang pun dekat akak." Fiona meletakkan tangannya di dada berlakon seolah-olah dadanya sakit.

Boboiboy menjadi cemas sikit "sorry akak. hehehe... yang ni Yaya" Boboiboy menunjuk ke arah Yaya. Fiona dan Yaya bersalaman. "yang ni pula Ying, yang sedang makan tu namanya Gopal, yang pakai cermin mata dan ada jaket tu nama dia Fang, dekat sebelah dia tu abang dia. Nama abang Fang ialah Kaizo. Yang akak tu nama Lynna. Yang berdiri sambil melambai lambai tangan dan tersenyum lebar tu nama dia Lily."

"Haiiiii kak Fiona! Nama aku Lily! Calon isteri Boboiboy!" Lily berkata dengan begitu ceria sekali. Lily memeluk Fiona. Fiona memandang ke arah Boboiboy untuk mendapatkan kepastian tetapi Boboiboy cuma menggelengkan kepalanya sahaja.

Lily melepaskan pelukannya dan Fiona bersalaman dengan mereka semua. Tetapi apabila Fiona bersalaman dengan Lynna, sesuatu datang ke dalam penglihatan Lynna menyebabkan Lynna serta merta menarik tangannya semula. Lynna menjadi berpeluh dan pernafasannya menjadi agak laju.

Kaizo terus memegang kedua dua bahu Lynna, "Lynna kau kenapa?" Kaizo bertanya dengan nada yang risau.

"Aku okay. Cuma pening sahaja" Lynna memberitahu Kaizo sambil tersenyum. Lynna melihat Fiona yang sedang berdiri dan melihatnya dengan muka yang hairan dan risau. Yang aku nampak tu betul ke? Kalau betul aku perlu bagi amaran tapi aku perlukan bukti dahulu. Siapa kau sebenarnya Fiona? fikir Lynna. "Aku balik dululah. Kepala aku pening. Seronok berjumpa dengan kau. Nanti ada masa kita jalan-jalan sama-sama okay?" Lynna berkata kepada Fiona.

"Okay Lynna. Hati-hati tau balik tu."

"Okay"

"Biar aku hantar kau balik." Lynna dan Kaizo berlalu pergi.

Mereka semua menghabiskan masa dengan bercerita dan berkenalan dengan lebih rapat lagi sehingga waktu petang. Tepat jam 5 petang, mereka bersurai dan Fiona mengikut Tok Aba dan Boboiboy pulang ke rumah Tok Aba. Malam itu Fiona berjumpa dan berkenalan dengan Ochobot. Pada mulanya Fiona fikir Ochobot adalah mainan tetapi selepas Boboiboy menerangkan bahawa Ochobot adalah sebuah sphera kuasa dan dia dan kawan kawanya mempunyai kuasa yang di beri oleh Ochobot. Dia juga memberitahu yang Kaizo dan Lynna memnpunyai kuasa tetapi kuasa yang Lynna miliki adalah semula jadi atau Lynna lahir dengan kuasa tersebut.

Selepas Boboiboy menerangkan kepada Fiona. Dia faham tetapi pelukannya terhadap Ochobot tidak pernah dilepaskan kerana menurutnya Ochobot sangat comel.Selepas itu, Tok Aba menunjukkan bilik lama Fiona yang masih kemas. Sewaktu makan malam Boboiboy tidak henti-henti bercerita tentang pengembaraannya sejak mendapat kuasa. Fiona tekun mendengar dan sekali sekala bertanya soalan. Makan malam pun berakhir dan Fiona menawarkan diri untuk mengemas meja makan. Tok Aba masuk ke biliknya untuk berehat dan Boboiboy menyiapkan kerja sekolahnya di dalam biliknya.

Setelah semua masuk ke bilik dan Fiona berada di dalam dapur untuk mengemas, Ochobot mengambil peluang ini untuk ke dapur untuk berkenalan dengan Fiona tetapi berhenti kerana terdengar Fiona sedang bercakap dengan seseorang. Ochobot perlahan-lahan mendekati dapur dan menyorok di sebelah pintu masuk dapur untuk mendengar perbualan Fiona dan orang misteri tersebut.

"Ye tuan. Misi berjalan seperti yang di jalankan." Itu suara Fiona tapi apa misi yang dia maksudkan? fikir Ochobot.

"Bagus. Aku nak kau jangan gagalkan misi ni. Faham?" Ehh suara siapa tu? Ochobot menjadi semakin bingung.

"Baiklah tuan." Ochobot terdengar tapak kaki Fiona menuju ke arah ruang tamu terus terbang ke dalam bilik Boboiboy.

 **Wuhuu~ Chapter 3 is done~**

 **Thank you sebab sudi membaca !!**

 **Review Reply**

 **Aisyah: Yupp. Dari ff Author LynzKZ**

 **AN: Ha ah. Tok Aba tahu pasal akak angkat Boboiboy ni**

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy: Yupp masih baru. Terima kasih AnginTaufan~ tapi apa maksud 2510? hehe maaf Fiona tak tahu apa maksud 2510.**

 **Lizzyely668: Fiona memang ada kuasa tapi tiada siapa yang tau hehe orang tertentu je yang tahu apa kuasa dia~~**

 **See You Guys At Next Chapter!!**


	4. Character Profile

**Halloooo~**

 **So ni profile OC author iaitu Fiona**

 **Nama** :

Fiona

 **Kuasa** :

????

 **Jantina** :

Perempuan

 **Spesis** :

Manusia

 **Mata** :

Keemasan

 **Tarikh Lahir** :

16 May

 **Umur** :

19 Tahun

 **Rupa** :

https/m./story.php?story_fbid=250967702013669id=100013013226806refid=17ref=opera_speed_dial (sorry kalau lukisan buruk hehe)

 **Perwatakan** :

Ceria dan gemar memakan chocolate dan benci makan sayur.

 **So tu la profile dia setakat ni. Watak ni mempunyai banyak rahsia yang di bongkar dalam chapter2 yang seterusnya~ hehe Fiona ni Jahat or Baik? Author cuma boleh cakap... sabar~ semuanya akan terjawab nanti. :3 nyaa~**

 **See Ya At The Next Chapter~**


	5. Hilang Kawalan

**Helloo~ Fiona here~~~**

 **New Chapter is here**

 **Lynna 100% LynzKZ**

 **Enjoy**

 _"Fiona tolong kami"_

 _Fiona berdiri kaku di hadapan sahabatnya yang hampir mati. Badan Fiona menjadi keras dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Fiona ingin bersuara tetapi sesuatu menghalangnya. Di sekeliling Fiona terdapat banyak mayat dan darah. Suara meminta pertolongan dari Fiona terus bergema. Ada juga suara yang seperti sedang marah. Fiona menutup matanya kerana kepalanya sudah semakin pening. Tolonglah berhenti fikir Fiona. Fiona memejam rapat matanya seolah-olah ia boleh membuat suara-suara tersebut berhenti._

 _Fiona tolong kami..._

 _Ini semua salah kau!_

 _Kau patut mati!_

 _Tolong kami Fiona!!!_

Fiona terus terbangun dari tidurnya. Pernafasan Fiona menjadi sangat laju dan badannya berpeluh. Fiona memegang dadanya. Sejak dari kejadian tersebut Fiona sering di hantui oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk. Fiona duduk di atas katilnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di lututnya lalu menangis. Semua salah aku. Maafkan aku fikir Fiona.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Fiona melihat ke arah jam dinding di biliknya. Bilik Fiona dipenuhi dengan warna kegemarannya iaitu warna sian. Teddy Bear banyak tersusun di atas katilnya dan beberapa patung disusun kemas di lantai sebelah katilnya. Jam menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Fiona terus turun ke dapur. Di peti sejuk terdapat nota yang dilekat untuk Fiona.

 **Lepas akak bangun, tolong atok kemas dapur ok? kalau boleh kemas satu rumah hehe nanti datang kat kedai Tok Aba untuk sarapan. Boboi dah pergi sekolah dah. Nanti lepas sekolah kita lepak dengan kawan-kawan Boboi.**

 **Sayang,**

 **Boboiboy.**

Fiona tersenyum membaca surat tersebut dan terus mengemas dapur rumah. Fiona juga membasuh pakaian. Setelah membuat semua kerja di rumah, Fiona terus naik dan masuk ke dalam bilik mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah mandi, Fiona berdiri di hadapan cermin di bilik mandi. Fiona meletakkan tangannya di dadanya dan teringat peristiwa-peristiwa lalu yang berlaku. Tanpa disedari Fiona menangis sekali lagi. "sampai bila benda ni menghantui aku? agaknya berapa lama lagi aku boleh tahan benda ni?" bisik Fiona kepada dirinya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan memakai baju, Fiona terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Tetapi dalam perjalanan dia diganggu oleh Adudu dan Probe.

"Muahahaha jadi kaulah kakak Boboiboy" Adudu tersenyum. "Probe tembak dia!"

"Baik encik boss!" Probe menembak Fiona menggunakan ciptaan terbaru encik bossnya. Ciptaan tersebut membolehkan Adudu mengawal Fiona. Setelah menembak Probe dan Adudu membawa Fiona ke markas kotak mereka.

3 jam berlalu dan Tok Aba menjadi risau kerana Fiona belum muncul lagi. Dia menyuruh Ochobot untuk memeriksa Fiona di rumah tetapi Fiona tiada di rumah. Tok Aba menjadi semakin risau. Kaizo dan Lynna yang baru sahaja sampai di kedainya melihat Tok Aba yang sedang risau.

"Kenapa ni Tok Aba? Tok Aba macam risau je." Lynna bertanya.

"Fiona ni haa. Tak sampai-sampai lagi. Atok suruh dia datang sini untuk sarapan tapi sampai sekarang tak sampai. Risau atok dibuatnye." Kata Tok Aba dengan nada yang risau.

"Hmm mungkin dia jalan-jalan sebab dah lama tak balik sini kot" Kaizo berkata.

"Harap-haraplah."

"Apa kata kita tunggu 1 jam lagi. Kalau dia tak sampai juga nanti aku dan Lynna akan cari Fiona"

"Baiklah" Tok Aba bersetuju dengan cadangan Kaizo. Di dalam hati Tok Aba dia betul-betul berharap yang tekaan Kaizo tentang Fiona berjalan-jalan adalah betul.

Sementara Fiona yang di markas kotak Adudu yang baru sahaja sedar dari pengsan tidak henti-henti mengomen markas dan ciptaan-ciptaan Adudu.

"Ish apasal takde kesan ni" Adudu berkata dengan geram lagi.

"Woi kepala kotak!!!!" Fiona yang diikat di tengah-tengah markas kotak Adudu berteriak.

"Apa kau panggil aku?! Kau tak tahu aku ni siapa! akulah penjahat yang paling kejam di Galaxy ini! Muahahahaha" Adudu tergelak bagaikan orang jahat.

"Hahahaha kau? penjahat paling kejam? Markas macam ni ada hati nak jadi penjahat yang paling kejam? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA lawaklah. Dahlah ciptaan pun tak hebat. Betul tak robot?" Fiona bertanya kepada Probe.

"Ha ah betul tu cik Fiona. adeh!!" Adudu membaling tin cawan ke arah Probe. "Alaa tu pun nak marah. apa la encik boss ni"

"Yang kau pergi setuju kenapa?!! Kau ni di pihak aku ke perempuan ni?!" Adudu sangat marah dan terus mengangkat satu lagi tin cawan dan bersedia untuk membaling Probe.

"Hehehe berpihak dengan encik boss lah" Probe tersengih.

"Encik boss, nampaknya tembakan pistol tu dah mula bagi kesan." Komputer mengimbas badan Fiona. Kadar degupan jantung Fiona semakin meningkat.

"Muahahahaha tunggu kau Boboiboy. Aku akan kalahkan kau dengan menggunakan akak kesayangan kau sebagai umpan!!" Adudu berkata dengan begitu yakin sekali.

Fiona yang terbaring di lantai markas kotak Adudu memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin memegang kepalanya yang sakit tetapi tangannya diikat di belakang. Pernafasan Fiona semakin laju dan dia semakin berpeluh. Tak... Jangan... Bukan sekarang.. Fiona mengetap bibirnya untuk menahan kesakitan yang tidak terhingga di kepalanya.

Adudu yang melihat Fiona hanya tergelak sahaja kerana Adudu menyangka plannya akan berhasil. Tetapi tiba-tiba sahaja Fiona berhenti bergerak dan menjadi senyap namun matanya masih bertutup dengan rapat sekali. Dia menyangka Fiona sudah berada di bawah kawalannya namun sangkaannya salah.

Secara tiba-tiba lampu dan semua mesin di dalam markas Adudu menjadi tidak tentu arah. Lampu terpasang dan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Komputer juga hilang kawalan.

Suasana secara tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Komputer! Kenapa gelap sangat ni? Pasang lampu sekarang juga!" Adudu memberi arahan kepada komputer namun tiada sebarang jawapan dari komputer. Adudu menjadi cemas "Probe!" tiada jawapan juga.

Tidak lama selepas itu lampu terpasang semula. Adudu menjadi lega sedikit dan menoleh ke arah Fiona. Adudu terkejut kerana Fiona sedang berdiri dan ikatnya sudah terlepas.

"Macam mana kau boleh terlepas?!"

Fiona tidak menjawab dan mula berjalan ke arah Adudu dengan senyuman yang menakutkan. Setiap benda hidup yang berada di laluan Fiona termasuk bunga kesayangan Probe yang baru sahaja dibeli serta merta mati.

Fiona semakin dekat dengan Adudu.

Adudu menjadi semakin cemas. Dia mencari Probe untuk meminta bantuan tetapi Probe sudah pun tidak sedarkan diri begitu juga dengan komputer. Tiba-tiba Adudu terasa badannya terangkat. Adudu melihat ke depan ternyata Fiona sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arahnya. Fiona menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan serta merta Adudu terhumban ke arah kanan dinding markasnya dengan begitu kuat. Adudu berdiri dan cuba berlari ke arah senjatanya namun dengan sekelip mata Fiona sudah berada di hadapannya. Fiona mencekik Adudu dan menangkatnya ke udara.

"Kau ingat kau boleh kawal aku?" Fiona tersenyum sinis. "Jangan mimpi" Fiona menguatkan lagi cengkamannya dian leher Adudu.

"Le..paskan aku" Adudu cuba membuka cengkaman Fiona di lehernya namun gagal.

Adudu hampir kehabisan udara tetapi secara tiba-tiba cengkaman Fiona terlepas dan Fiona pengsan.

Adudu mengisi semula udara di jantungnya dan melihat ke arah Fiona. Satu badan Adudu menggeletar kerana ketakutan. Tiba-tiba pintu markasnya ditendang dan Kaizo muncul dengan pedang tenaganya bersama Lynna.

"ADUDU! KAU YANG CULIK FIONA KAN?!" Kaizo berteriak dan melihat ke arah Adudu.

Lynna ternampak Fiona yang pengsan terus berlari ke arah Fiona dan menggoyangkan badannya.

"Fiona bangun!" tiada sebarang respon. "Kaizo kita hantar Fiona ke hospital sekarang juga!!!"

Kaizo yang baru sahaja hendak menyerang Adudu berhenti kerana ternampak Adudu yang sangat takut. Kaizo menjadi hairan.

"KAIZO!!!" Lynna memanggil lagi.

Kaizo terus berlari ke arah Fiona dan mengangkatnya. "Kita pergi sekarang juga"

Mereka terus ke hospital. Fiona ditempatkan di ICU zon hijau kerana menurut doktor mungkin Fiona cuma pengsan kerana penat. Lynna menghubungi Tok Aba dan memberitahu Fiona berada di hospital. Tanpa membuang masa Tok Aba terus ke hospital bersama dengan Boboiboy.

Beberapa jam kemudian Fiona sedar. Secara perlahan-lahan Fiona membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan ternampak Tok Aba, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Lynna dan Kaizo juga berada di dalam biliknya. Semua melihat ke arahnya dengan muka yang risau. Apa yang terjadi? fikir Fiona.

"Fify okay?" Tok Aba bertanya.

"Apa yang jadi atok?" Fiona memegang kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Kaizo dan Lynna jumpa Fiona di markas kotak Adudu petang tadi. Diorang cakap Fiona pengsan." Tok Aba menjelaskan perkara yang berlaku.

"Markas kotak?" Fiona menjadi agak keliru. Dia terus teringat perkara yang terjadi.

Boboiboy nampak muka Fiona yang menjadi pucat seperti baru sahaja melihat hantu. "Akak okay?" Fiona tidak menjawab.

Fiona merenung ke arah tangannya dan tiba-tiba menggengam tanganya lalu menangis. Semua orang yang berada di bilik Fiona menjadi cemas.

"Dah-dah. Atok tau Fify mesti takut. Haish apalah yang Adudu tu dah buat dekat Fify." Tok Aba yang sedang memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk belakang Fiona dengan lembut berkata. "Ssh jangan menangis."

Fiona memeluk Tok Aba dan menangis. Macam mana aku boleh hilang kawalan? fikir Fiona.

Sementera di markas kotak Adudu, Adudu yang telah menghidupkan Probe dan komputer terus menyuruh komputer untuk menyiasat tentang latar belakang Fiona tetapi dia tidak mendapat apa-apa maklumat tentang Fiona. Akhirnya setelah hampir 6 jam mencari akhirnya Adudu mendapat jawapan yang di cari. Adudu seperti tidak percaya akan maklumat yang terpapar di skrin komputer.

 **Chapter 5 is done! yayy**

 **Hope korang suka chapter ni.**

 **Author tidak boleh menjawab soalan Fiona baik ke jahat hehe**

 **Curiosity or Suspense(?) is the main goal for this Fanfic hehe**


	6. Rancangan Lynna

**Helloooo~ Fiona here~**

 **Huaaaa nasib malang menimpa daku *Dramatic pose***

 **Cerita Dark Mage versi Offline dan Online mmg jauh berbeza haha**

 **Author harap korang suka chapter ni hehe**

 **Enjoy~**

Jam menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Fiona sedang duduk di katilnya menunggu Tok Aba untuk menjemputnya dari hospital. Fiona duduk termenung. Pada malam sebelumnya selepas semua orang balik rumah, seseorang masuk ke bilik Fiona.

 _Setelah semua sudah balik, tinggal Fiona seorang sahaja di bilik ICU peribadi itu. Fiona sedang berbaring apabila tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang doktor lelaki masuk dan menutup dan mengunci pintu bilik Fiona lalu berjalan ke arahnya._

 _Fiona serta merta mengenal orang tersebut dan duduk tegak di katilnya._

 _"Tuan" Fiona memberi tabik._

 _Lelaki tersebut adalah antara salah seorang yang menghantar Fiona kembali ke Pulau Rintis untuk misinya. Lelaki tersebut mengangguk dan Fiona menurunkan tangannya. Lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan jarum dan mengisinya dengan sejenis cecair lalu menyuntik Fiona._

 _"Jangan biarkan perkara ini berulang kembali, faham? Kau tau apa akibatnya kalau kau gagal misi ini. Jadi buat dengan baik." lelaki tersebut berkata dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar namun secara tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berkata "Kau ada kurang dari 2 bulan untuk selesaikan misi kau. Kumpul maklumat yang diperlukan dan hantar kepada UB." lelaki tersebut keluar dari bilik Fiona sebelum Fiona sempat bercakap._

"Fiona!" Fiona tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Tok Aba memandang Fiona dengan muka yang agak risau. "Kenapa Fify? rasa pening? kalau macam tu baik Fify tinggal sehari lagi dekat sini"

"Ehh Fify okay je la atok" Fiona berkata sambil tersenyum. "Dah la jom balik!" Fiona meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Tok Aba dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama untuk balik ke rumah.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Tok Aba terus menyuruh Fiona untuk berehat di rumah dan Ochobot akan menjaganya. Fiona hanya menangguk sahaja dan masuk ke dalam biliknya. Di dalam hati Fiona, dia sudah merancang untuk curi-curi keluar dari rumah.

10 minit kemudian Fiona terdengar pintu depan rumah mereka di tutup. "Yes!" Fiona berbisik dengan begitu gembira. Fiona terus mengganti pakaiannya dan turun ke ruang tamu.

Ochobot ternampak Fiona dan cuba menghalangnya. "Ehh kan atok dah pesan jangan keluar."

Fiona tersenyum nakal "alaaa Chocho ni. Tak best lah duduk rumah je. Jom keluar." Fiona mempunyai satu habit iaitu suka memberi nickname kepada orang. Habis semua kawan-kawan Boboiboy kecuali Yaya, Lily dan Ying termasuk Kaizo dan Lynna diberi nickname yang mengarut. Nama Fang menjadi FaFa, Gopal menjadi OoGui yang bermaksud makan banyak dalam bahasa jepun, Bella menjadi Belle kerana menurut Fiona nama dia mengingatkan dia kepada watak puteri Beauty And The Beast, Kaizo menjadi KaiKai dan Lynna menjadi Ina.

Ochobot cuma mengeluh apabila di panggil ChoCho. "Kalau Tok Aba marah?"

"Jangan risaulah. Takkan punya lorh~ Dah jom~~" Fiona menarik tangan robot Ochobot.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Ochobot cuma mengikuti dan kadang-kadang tergelak melihat perangai Fiona yang agak kebudak budakkan terutama sekali apabila ternampak aiskrim coklat. Haihh tak sangka pula dia ni macam budak budak. Tapi dia ni macam tak jahat je... habis tu yang malam tu apa? bisik hati Ochobot.

"ChoCho tau tak? Aku suka sangat kalau dunia ni tak berperang langsung. Cuba kalau kejahatan tak wujud. Kan best?" Fiona berkata sambil memakan aiskrim coklatnya.

"Nanti tak seimbanglah jawabnya Fiona."

Fiona cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Betul jugak. But still."

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Mereka akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba.

Tok Aba yang sedang mengemas kedainya ternampak Fiona dan Ochobot dari jauh lagi. Aik bukan aku suruh dia berehat dekat rumah ke? Haiihh budak ni detik hati Tok Aba. Tok Aba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haii atok! Nak hot chocolate satu!" Fiona duduk di kerusi di hadapan kaunter. Ochobot terus terbang ke sebelah Tok Aba untuk bekerja.

"Dia ni dari tadi lagi makan chocolate atok" Ochobot mengeluh.

"Ehh akak ni addict chocolate ke?" Fiona menoleh ke sebelahnya dan ternampak Lily.

"Eh eh Laily laaa"

"Nama aku Lily la akak." Fiona tersengih sahaja.

"Hehe Lily buat apa dekat sini?"

"Lily nak hantar kerepek pisang ni untuk penguin kesayangan Lily iaitu Rizu~!" Lily berkata sambil mengangkat kedua dua tangannya ke atas dan menari sedikit di kerusinya. "Hehe Lily pergi dulu. Nak tunggu Bbb chan tapi tak dapat. Bye akak Fiona~" Lily berlalu pergi.

"Bye bye Laily!" Fiona berteriak.

Dari jauh lagi kedengaran balasan Lily "Nama aku Lily laa! HAHA"

Tok Aba cuma menggeleng kepala.

"Tok Aba boleh pack hot chocolate 7 tak?" Fiona menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Okay! Tunggu kejap ye Lynna?"

"Okay atok."

Fiona menenung Lynna. "Does it hurt?"

Lynna melihat Fiona dengan muka yang pelik. "Maksud Fiona?"

"You are so pretty. You must be an angel that fall from heaven." Fiona berkata dengan begitu romantik bagaikan seorang lelaki yang sedang mengurat cuma tiada cia cia cia di hujung.

"Hahaha Fiona ni nak mengorat ke ape." Lynna tergelak.

"Tapi Ina nak buat apa dengan semua hot chocolate tu?" Fiona menggaru kepalanya. Takkan dia nak habiskan semuanya kot detik hati Fiona.

"Ini semua untuk Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain. Sebab lepas sekolah Kaizo terus hukum diorang latihan tempur dekat kapal angkasa dia." Lynna menjawab.

Latihan? hmmm peluang yang bagus untuk mengumpul maklumat detik hati Fiona. "Fiona nak ikut boleh?! alaaa bolehlaaaaaah. Fiona nak tengok jeee. Pretty pleaseeee with cherry on top"

Terkebil-kebil mata Lynna melihat Fiona.

"Errr datanglah."

"Yayyyy! atok biar Fify tolong! baru cepat sikit!" Fiona terus berlari ke arah Tok Aba untuk menolongnya menyiapkan pesanan Lynna sehingga terlupa tentang Hot Chocolatenya.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan Fiona pesanan Lynna cepat siap dan kini Fiona dan Lynna berada di kapal angkasa milik Kaizo.

Fiona dan Lynna berada di stesen kawalan bersama Lahap.

"KaiKai mana?" Fiona bertanya.

Lahap menjadi bingung sekejap. Kaikai?

"Maksud dia Kaizo. Fiona ini Leftenan Lahap pembantu Kapten Kaizo." Lynna memperkenalkan Lahap.

"Ohhh hai!" Fiona membongkok sedikit untuk melihat muka Lahap dengan begitu dekat. "Besarnya mulut. Ni kalau baham orang ni bahaya."

Lahap menepuk dahinya. Haihh mulut juga yang dia komen.

"By the way, Ina biar aku yang bagi diorang ni" Fiona berkata dengan begitu riang sekali. Akibat makan banyak coklat, Fiona menjadi hyper.

"Okay. Fiona ikut jalan tu kalau nak turun dekat Medan Latihan Tempur."

Tanpa membuang masa Fiona terus ke Medan Latihan tempur dan memberi minuman kepada semua orang yang berada di sana. Setelah minum, mereka semua menyambung latihan dan Fiona memerhati dari tepi.

"Lynna, kau tak rasa pelik dengan perempuan tu? Aku tak sedap hati" Lahap berkata sambil melihat Fiona yang sedang duduk di tepi medan latihan tempur.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyiasat latar belakang sebenar Fiona." Lynna berhenti seketika sebelum menyambung "aku ternampak benda yang sangat buruk ketika aku pertama kali bersalaman dengannya"

Lahap melihat ke arah Lynna.

"Apa maksud awak? apa yang awak nampak?"

"Aku nampak semuanya musnah. Kita semua terbaring di atas tanah dan nyawa kita semua berada di hujung tanduk." Lynna menarik nafasnya dan menyambung "di hadapan kita adalah Fiona. Dia seperti patung berdiri tanpa sebarang perasaan. Dia memerhati kita sambil tersenyum sinis"

"Hah? biar betul?" Lahap seperti tidak percaya.

"Aku pun susah nak percaya. Fiona nampak seperti seorang gadis yang begitu baik sebab tu aku nak kau" Lynna melihat ke arah Lahap "aku nak kau tolong siasat siapa sebenarnya Fiona ni. Dan aku nak kau rahsiakan tentang ni... Ini akan menjadi misi di antara kau dan aku. Boleh?"

"Baiklah aku faham." Lahap melihat ke arah Fiona balik. Siapa pun kau.. aku harap kau tidak akan membawa malapetaka kepada kami semua detik hati Lahap.

Selesai sahaja latihan tempur dari Kaizo.. Mereka terus balik ke rumah. Malam itu juga Fiona memberi maklumat yang dikumpulnya kepada UB kecuali maklumat tentang Kaizo kerana Kaizo cuma menggunakan kuasanya sedikit sahaja semasa latihan. Fiona tidak sedar bahawa gerak gerinya sedang diperhati oleh Lynna dan Lahap.

Nampaknya aku kena fikirkan cara bagaimana untuk mendapatkan maklumat tentang Kaizo detik hati Fiona.

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari Pulau Rintis, UB mendapat maklumat dari Fiona terus melapor kepada ketua mereka.

"Bagus Fiona.. Bagus MUAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Jeng Jeng Jeng~!**

 **Chapter 6 is done yay~!**

 **hehe harap Author LynzKZ tidak marah sebab Fiona bagi nickname dekat OC dia. =3 nyaaa~**

 **Review Reply:**

 **LynzKZ: Hehe Fiona harap author xmarah psl nickname tu hehe peace~**

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy: Terima kasih atas tips itu! Fiona tak ambil hati pun~ Peace No War~**

 **See Ya At The Next Chapter~~~**


	7. A day with Kaizo

**Aloha~ Fiona Here~**

 **Hope korang suka chapter ni.**

 **BipBadaBoop~~~ :3**

Hari ini Lynna telah kembali ke Kuala Lumpur atas urusan kerja dan akan kembali dalam masa beberapa hari lagi. Fiona mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyiasat kuasa Kaizo. Awal-awal pagi lagi Fiona sudah bangun dan memasak sarapan untuk Tok Aba dan Boboiboy.

"Good morning akak" Boboiboy muncul di dapur dan sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk ke sekolah.

"Good morning too and selamat pagi Tok Aba" Fiona membalas ucapan selamat pagi Boboiboy. Tok Aba tersenyum melihat Fiona yang sedang memasak.

"Macam ni baru anak dara yang bagus haha" Tok Aba mengusik Fiona.

"Ish atok ni.. Fiona anak dara yang baik okay?" Fiona berkata sambil meletakkan pinggan di meja makan dan menyusun semua.

Mereka semua bersarapan pagi. Suasana pagi di ruang makan mereka sangat tenang. Mereka bercerita tentang masa lalu dan aktiviti yang dilakukan hari ini.

"Atpk, Fify nak pergi rumah Kaizo hari ni.. boleh tak?" Fiona berkata sambil menangkat pinggannya ke singki untuk dicuci.

"Hmm boleh. Tapi jangan balik lambat sangat.."

"Okay Tok."

* * *

"KAIKAI!"

Kaizo baru sahaja selesai mandi terus turun ke bawah untuk membuka pintu. Tetapi apabila Kaizo membuka pintu benda pertama yang dia dengar adalah...

"ARHHH! PAKAILAH BAJU DULU!" Fiona menutup mukanya kerana Kaizo hanya memakai tuala mandi di pinggangnya.

Kaizo terus naik ke biliknya. "KAU DATANG KENAPA?" Jerit Kaizo dari biliknya. Ish aku baru je nak jalan pergi latihan tempur fikir Kaizo.

"NAK BAWA KAIKAI JALANLAH APA LAGI!" Fiona membalas teriakan Kaizo "FIONA BELUM PUAS JELAJAH PULAU RINTIS NI LAGI! I WONT TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER! SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR... ermmm aduh tak boleh cakap benda tak baik... hmmm GET YOUR BODY HERE RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-"

Kaizo menutup mulut Fiona. "Kau nak buat aku pekak ke?" Kaizo berkata dengan agak tegas.

"You're done? yes! lets go!~" Fiona menarik tangan Kaizo.

"Pergi mana?" Kaizo mengangkat sebelah keningnya.

"Latihan tempur. Kalau aku dapat cubit kau sebanyak lima kali... kau kena temankan aku selama satu hari ni?" Fiona berkata dengan begitu ceria.

"Kau ada pengalaman berlawan?" Kaizo bertanya. Hmmm boleh ke dia cubit aku semasa berlawan nanti? Dia ni ada pengalaman? fikir Kaizo.

"Ada lah sikit-sikit. Dulu ada ambil kelas mempertahankan diri. Leggo-leggo! We are wasting time here!~"

Kaizo terus menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambilnya di bumi. Tidak lama kemudian Lahap sampai dan mereka naik kapal angkasa dan terus ke bahagian medan tempur.

"Okay peraturannya KaiKai boleh guna kuasa dan Fify akan cuba mengelak. Kalau Fify boleh mendekati dan cubit KaiKai.. 5kali... KaiKai kalah" Fiona menyilangkan tangannya ke balakang dan tersenyum.

Dia ni biar betul detik hati Kaizo. "Kalau aku tercederakan kau?"

"Alaaaa jangan risau lah. Fify kuat wooo~" Fiona terus membuat pose orang yang gagah. "Dahlah jom mula~!"

Lahap yang berada di bilik kawalan, memerhati mereka. Dia sudah mendapat maklumat latar belakang Fiona tapi belum mencukupi lagi. Aku akan sentiasa perhatikan kau bisik hatinya. Dia merakam sesi latihan mereka berdua untuk di hantar kepada Lynna yang berada di Kuala Lumpur.

* * *

Kaizo kini sedang menunggu Fiona selesai membeli Ice cream untuk mereka berdua. "Macam mana aku boleh kalah?" bisik Kaizo dengan geram. Takkan dia ni senyap-senyap ada kuasa? tapi dia tak guna pun time latihan tadi.. pening aku. Kaizo menyerabutkan rambutnya.

"KaiKai.. nah icecream" Fiona kembali bersama dua kon ice cream. Icecream Kaizo berperisa Lobak Merah satu scoop dan Fiona perisa coklat 3 scoop.

Jangan hype sugar sudah bisik hati Kaizo.

"Kenapa kau nak aku tiba-tiba nak teman kau?"

"saja." Fiona menjawab sambil memakan icecreamnya. Fiona tidak kisah jika Kaizo melihat dia sebagai seorang yang agak comot asalkan dia dapat makan icecream coklatnya. Hidup tidak bermakna tanpa coklat bisik hati Fiona dengan gembiranya. Kaizo yang melihat Fiona yang sedang tersenyum bahagia memakan icecreamnya cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. Macam Fang kalau tengah makan lobak donut merah dia... mesti senyum sorang-sorang fikir Kaizo.

"Mulut kau comot."

"Lapkan boleh?" Fiona menggedik dengan Kaizo. Fiona sedang ketawa jahat di dalam hatinya. Fiona mengelip-ngelipkan matanya bagaikan orang yang comel tapi tak comel sangat. Kaizo cuma meihat Fiona dengan muka yang serius.

"Lap sendiri" Kaizo terus berpaling dan berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Fiona sambil memakan icecreamnya. Fiona berlari mengejar Kaizo.

"Kalau dengan awek Kaikai.. mesti KaiKai sweet kan?" Fiona membayangkan side Kaizo yang sweet dengan Lynna.

"Awek? siapa awek aku?" Awek? fikir Kaizo dengan pelik.

"Alaaa si Ina tu. Korang bukan couple ke? Aku tengok sweet je." Fiona berkata. Icecreamnya sudah habis dimakan.

"Bukan. Kami cuma kawan je." Kaizo berkata.

Semasa mereka berjalan, Fiona tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berlari ke arah suatu tempat. Kaizo mengejarnya Fiona sehingga sampai satu tempat yang berhampiran dengan pantai. Rupa-rupanya Fiona berlari ke arah satu band jalanan yang sedang membuat persembahan. Fiona berjalan ke arah penyanyi band tersebut dan membayar. Kaizo cuma berdiri di hadapan band tersebut dan memerhati Fiona yang bersedia untuk menyanyi.

"Hello! my name is Fiona. I'm gonna sing one of my favorite song Counting Star by OneRepublic."

Ada beberapa pengunjung yang berhenti berjalan untuk melihat persembahan Fiona. Ramai yang berbisik tentang warna mata Fiona dan ada juga yang memuji kecantikkannya. Persembahan Fiona dimulakan.

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
 _Said, no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _And my face is flashing signs_  
 _Seek it out and you shall find_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_  
 _I feel something so right_  
 _Doing the wrong thing_  
 _I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, coudn't I, could lie_  
 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
 _Said, no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
 _Said, no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
 _Down this river, every turn_  
 _Hope is a four-letter word_  
 _Make that money, watch it burn_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_  
 _I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _[Repeat Verse 1] 2x_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

 _[Repeat verse 1] 2x_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons are learnt_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan ada juga yang meminta untuk Fiona bernyanyi lagi tetapi Fiona menolak dengan baik kerana dia ingin menghabiskan masanya sebelum makan malam bersama dengan Kaizo. Fiona terus berlari ke arah Kaizo tetapi ramai orang yang berada di laluan Fiona.

"KaiKai!" Fiona berteriak "Kai!" Fiona melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara macam orang yang tak... siuman.

Kaizo berjalan ke arah Fiona sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Haihhh ..

Fiona terus berlari ke arah Kaizo tetapi dia dilanggar oleh seseorang. Tetapi mujurlah Kaizo sempat menangkap Fiona. Tangan kiri Kaizo berada di pinggang Fiona yang terjatuh 90 darjah ke belakang. Semuanya bagaikan terhenti. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Ermm..." mereka terus berdiri tegak. "Aku... aku balik dulu bye!" Fiona terus berlari balik ke rumah. Manakala Kaizo cuma tercegat berdiri. Dia memegang dadanya.

"Kenapa jantung aku berdegup laju sangat ni.. mungkin aku penat.. ye ye.. aku penat.."

* * *

Di belakang rumah Tok Aba setelah semua sudah tidur.

"BODOH! KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA!" Fiona menundukkan mukannya dari muka ketuanya. "Aku suruh kau jalankan misi! Bukan berdating!"

"Maaf tuan. Tapi-" Fiona dipintas

"Info yang kau bagi cuma sedikit sahaja! Kalau kau teruskan buat kesalahan aku akan hantar mereka ke sana untuk ambil tempat kau! Aku tak sepatutnya hantar kau!"

Tak. Tak boleh. Kalau diorang yang datang, Boboiboy dan yang lain akan... fikir Fiona. Fiona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku faham."

"Ingat. Jangan buat lagi, kalau tak nahas kau!" Hologram tuannya terus hilang dan Fiona masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lahap yang memerhati terus ke kapal angkasa untuk menghubungi Lynna dan memberitahu tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

 **Chapter 7 done~~~**

 **Hope chapter ni tak mengarut haha**

 **See Ya At The Next Chapter**


	8. Kita Perlu Bercakap

**Hello~ Fiona Here~**

 **New Chapter is here~**

 **Author selalu lupa letak ni**

 **Lynna Credit LynzKZ**

 **Harap korang suka chapter ni~**

 **BipBadaBoop~**

* * *

"Lynna"

"Ya Lahap? Ada apa-apa perkembangan?"

Lahap sekarang sedang berhubung dengan Lynna untuk memberitahu tentang hasil siasatannya.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang aku nampak hari ni. Fiona memang seperti yang kita sangkakan. Dia adalah pengkhianat. Dia telah memberi semua maklumat tentang kita semua kepada ketua dia." Lahap berkata sambil menghantar video-video yang diambilnya hari ini iaitu video semasa mereka berlatih dan semasa Fiona berhubung dengan ketuanya. "Kau tengok video yang aku hantar tu."

"Baiklah tunggu sekejap." Lynna melihat video yang di hantar oleh Lahap berulang-ulang kali. Ada masanya Lynna menarik nafas begitu dalam sekali dan menghembuskannya sebelum mengulang video tersebut. Dia seperti tidak percaya apa yang dia sedang lihat. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Haihh"

"Kenapa Lynna?" Lahap melihat hologram Lynna yang memicit-micit kepalanya.

"Aku tengok video yang kau ambil ni.. dia dapat kalahkan Kaizo maknanya dia ada kemahiran berlawan yang tinggi dari kita semua. Dan video di mana dia bercakap dengan ketua dia.. aku rasa sesuatu yang pelik."

Lahap menjadi bingung. "Apa yang peliknya? Aku tengok okay je."

"Cuba kau tengok balik video tu dan hentikannya di saat ketua dia mention yang dia akan hantar 'mereka' " Lynna menekan perkataan mereka ketika bercakap sebelum menyambung "untuk mengambil alih misi dia. Tengok muka dia" Lynna memberi arahan kepada Lahap dan Lahap menurut sahaja apa yang di suruh. Lahap memainkan video itu semula dan memberhentikan di saat yang disuruh oleh Lynna dan memerhati wajah Fiona.

"Apa yang kau nampak, Lahap?"

"Muka dia cemas... tapi dalam masa yang sama dia macam.. risau?" Lahap berhenti sebelum menyambung "tapi apa yang dia risaukan?"

"Exactly. Itu yang aku tengah fikirkan. Kau rasa apa yang mungkin buat dia risau?" Lynna memandang tepat ke arah mata Lahap. Lynna sekarang sedang serius.

Lahap berfikir sementara sebelum menjawab "mungkin orang yang dimaksudkan bahaya?" Lahap meneka.

Lynna mengeluh. "Takpelah Lahap. Nanti aku perlu siapkan kerja aku dulu. Goodnight Lahap." Lynna senyum sebelum menutup perbualan mereka. Dia ingin menyiapkan kerjanya dengan cepat agar dia dapat berjumpa dengan Fiona secepat yang mungkin.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak mereka berhubung dan Lynna kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Sesampainya Lynna di Pulau Rintis, dia terus ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba.

Fiona sedang menikmati Hot Chocolate apabila Lynna sampai dan menarik tangannya ke satu tempat.

"Coklat aku" Fiona menangis.

Lynna menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka di bumi dan tidak sampai 3 minit Lahap sampai. Lahap menerbangkan kapal angkasa milik Kaizo dengan kelajuan maksima. Fiona masih lagi bingung. Mereka berhenti di angkasa jauh dari bumi lalu Lahap mengikat Fiona di kerusi.

"Eh apa ni?!" Fiona mengoyang-goyangkan badannya untuk melepaskan diri. "Ina" Fiona melihat ke arah muka Lynna tetapi tiada senyuman yang terukir di bibir Lynna melainkan muka yang serius. Fiona melihat ke arah Lahap pula tetapi muka Lahap pun serius. Fiona tergelak ketakutan sedikit "hehe? ermmm korang kenapa serius sangat?" Fiona tersengih.

"Beritahu kami kebenarannya." Lynna berkata dengan begitu serius sekali. Fiona menjadi gementar.

"Ma..maksud Ina?"

"Don't play innocent!" Lynna meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"Aku dan Lynna dah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Fiona. Semua informasi kau.. aku dah ada" Lahap memainkan video di mana Fiona sedang bercakap dengan ketuanya. "Ketua kau siapa? dan apa misi kau? baik kau berterus terang dengan kami berdua." Lahap berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku...aku" Fiona teragak-agak.

"Buka ikatan dia Lahap." Lahap ingin memprotes tetapi Lynna memberi muka yang serius. Lahap membuka ikatan di badan Fiona dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Lynna mengambil kedua-dua tangan Fiona lalu menggengannya dengan cara yang lembut. Lynna melihat ke arah mata Fiona dan tersenyum lembut.

"Fiona, jangan risau. Kau boleh percayakan aku dan Lahap. Jangan risau.. di sini hanya kita bertiga sahaja. Kaizo berada di bumi. Aku menggangap yang setiap pergerakan kau diperhati di bumi jadi sebab tu aku suruh Lahap membawa kita jauh dari bumi. Tolong jujur dan tolong betulkan sangkaan aku terhadap kau... sangkaan yang kau adalah pengkhianat dan tidak boleh dipercayai." Lynna berkata dengan begitu lembut.

Fiona melihat ke arah muka Lynna dan Lahap. Kedua-dua memberikan senyuman.

"Tapi sebelum tu" Fiona melihat ke arah Lynna sebelum menyambung "aku nak... korang berjanji yang korang rahsiakan benda ini dari sesiapa pun termasuk Kaizo."

"Baiklah. Aku dan Lahap berjanji. Betul tak Lahap?"

"Betul tu Lynna."

Fiona menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah.. sebenarnya aku..."

* * *

Lynna terdiam. Dia melihat Fiona yang sudah menangis teresak-esak.

"Fiona yakin apa yang Fiona buat ni betul?" Lynna bertanya. Fiona cuma mengangguk. Dia tidak mampu bercakap sekarang kerana hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Lynna memeluk Fiona dan mengusap lembut belakang Fiona. "Fify tak nak benda tu terjadi."

" Dah dah... jangan menangis.." Lynna meleraikan pelukannya dan mengelap air mata Fiona lalu berkata dengan lembut sekali "kalau Fify rasa tindakan Fify ni betul. Aku akan bantu. Aku janji yang aku akan bantu kau dalam misi kau."

Fiona terus melihat ke arah muka Lynna dengan terkejut sekali. "Kau tak benci aku?"

Lynna cuma menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kau ada sebab dan aku percayakan kau. Dan pasal kuasa kau.. aku akan tolong kau mengawalnya"

"Aku pun akan tolong kau. Aku akan menghubungi kenalan aku dari planet Austrid untuk menolong kau dalam mempersiapkan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya." giliran Lahap pula yang berkata.

Fiona menjadi sangat gembira dan tersenyum. Dia memeluk Lynna. "TERIMA KASIH LYNNA!" Lynna menggelengkan kepalanya dan tergelak.

"TERIMA KASIH LALA!" Fiona memeluk Lahap.

Lahap menepuk dahinya "LaLa la pulak"

"Hahaha nama kau lagi comel dari Kapten KaiKai" Lynna berkata. Lahap terus bermasam muka.

At least I am not alone anymore detik hati Fiona.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is done~!**

 **Aku harap korang enjoy chapter ni and have a nice day!~**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Aisyah: Hohoho Kaizo suka Fiona? Hohohoho XD uishh harimau XD**

 **Fiona Out!**

 **See Ya At The Next Chapter!**


	9. Latihan (Part 1)

**Hello Bello~ Fiona Here~**

 **Happy weekend~**

 **Hope korang enjoy chapter ni~**

 **Salah dan silap dalam chapter ni harap diampun kikikiki~**

 **BipBadaBoop~**

* * *

Semua superhero Pulau Rintis sekarang berada di kapal angkasa milik Kaizo termasuk Lynna, Fiona dan juga Kaizo. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan ke planet Austrid. Mereka akan berlatih bersama dengan kenalan Lahap untuk menguatkan lagi Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Mereka akan berlatih di planet Austrid selama seminggu atau lebih memandangkan cuti sekolah sudah bermula.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba cadangkan supaya kita berlatih di planet itu?" Kaizo bertanya kepada Lahap yang sedang duduk di kerusinya dan sedang mengontrol kapal angkasa tersebut.

"Mana tau ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Macam ada musuh baru yang kuat ke" Lahap menjawab.

Kaizo baru hendak bercakap semula tetapi dipintas oleh Lynna.

"Dalam erti kata lain, Lahap nak Boboiboy dan yang lain lebih bersedia nanti."

"Betul tu KaiKai" Fiona berkata sambil tersengih. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya dan mengangguk tanda faham.

"Akak pun berlatih ke? akak ada kuasa?" Boboiboy bertanya kepada Fiona.

Fiona secara dramatik berpusing ke arah Boboiboy dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada dan berpura-pura menjadi sedih "Boboi nak cakap cuma orang yang ada kuasa boleh ikut ke? Ouch!"

"ehhhhh tak. Boboi tak maksudkan macam tu" Boboiboy menjadi cemas.

"Hahahaha" Fiona meletakkan kedua-dua tangannya di pinggang "akak gurau je la. Aah akak pun akan berlatih tapi Kak Lynna yang akan latih akak secara personal. Kan Ina?" Fiona berpaling ke arah Lynna dan tersenyum.

"Yupp. Akak akan melatih kakak kamu Boboiboy" Lynna berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Lama lagi keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Gopal yang sudah kebosanan menunggu bertanya.

"Lahap, kenapa kau tak lancarkan kapal angkasa ni dalam kelajuan maksima?" Kaizo bertanya kepada Lahap.

"Maaf kapten. Minyak tak cukup" Fiona menahan gelaknya. Dia sudah terduduk di lantai. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya supaya tidak tergelak.

Kaizo melihat ke arah Fiona yang sedang menahan gelaknya di lantai kapal angkasanya. Dia ni dah kenapa bisik hati Kaizo. Lynna mencubit tangan Fiona terus dia berdiri.

"Ouch Inaaaaaaaaa sakitlah cik oiii" Fiona memegang tempat yang dicubit oleh Lynna. Lynna cuma tersenyum. Fiona mengeluh dan berpaling ke arah Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya dan berkata "nanti di sana akak nak korang semua fokus dan-"

"JANGAN INGAT NAK MAKAN SAHAJA!" Kaizo memintas Fiona. Fiona melihat ke arah Kaizo "ohh maaf. Teruskan"

"Anyway seperti yang akak cakap akak nak korang fokus di sana dan jangan main-main ketika berlatih. faham?"

"FAHAM KAK FIONA" Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya berkata. Fiona tersenyum.

"Dah. Kamu semua pergi tidur sekarang sebab kita ada lebih kurang 5 jam... 5jam kan Lahap?" Lynna bertanya untuk kepastian kepada Lahap dan Lahap mengangguk "Akak nak kamu semua cukup rehat kerana menurut informasi Lahap sesampainya kita di sana nanti kita akan terus mula bermula berlatih"

Gopal mengeluh dengan kuat "alaaaaa baru nak jalan-jalan di Planet tu nanti." Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah Gopal. Gopal terus terdiam.

"Susah ke latihan tu Kak Lynna?" Yaya bertanya.

"Hmm itu akak tak pasti" Lynna menjawab dengan jujur "tapi akak nak kamu semua bersedia dengan apa sahaja latihan yang akan diberikan nanti. Dah pergi tidur"

Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya menjawab baiklah dan berlalu pergi untuk tidur berehat. Sebelum Boboiboy keluar dari ruang kawalan itu, dia berlari ke arah Fiona dan memeluknya. "Selamat malam akak."

"Selamat malam Boboi" Fiona membalas pelukan adik angkatnya dan mencium dahinya. "Have a nice dream" Fiona tersenyum dan Boboiboy terus keluar.

Fang yang menunggu Boboiboy di pintu hanya melihat. "Kenapalah abang aku tak macam tu" bisik Fang kepada dirinya.

"Apa kau cakap Pang?" Kaizo berkata dengan tegas sekali.

"Err takde apa-apa abang. Selamat malam" Fang terus berlari dari bilik kawalan.

* * *

3 jam telah berlalu dan semua orang sudah tertidur kecuali Lahap. Fiona tertidur di kerusi sebelah Lahap.

"Selesa ke tidur macam tu? Haihh dalam banyak-banyak tempat di sini juga yang kau pergi tidur" Lahap berbisik kepada dirinya.

Fiona tiba-tiba bergerak dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Fiona menangis dan menyebut nama David berulang-ulang kali. Lahap menjadi agak cemas dan cuba mengejutkan Fiona tetapi gagal.

 _Fiona sedang berdiri di belakang dua orang yang amat dia kenali. Orang tersebut adalah dirinya dan sahabat lamanya iaitu David. Mereka sedang bergelak ketawa sambil bercerita. Suasana sangat terang dan gembira namun dengan sekelip mata semuanya berubah. Suasana menjadi sangat gelap. Fiona menjadi cemas dan takut._

 _"David?" tiada jawapan. "David! awak kat mana?!" Fiona berpusing-pusing dalam gelap untuk mencari David. Akhirnya dia jatuh ke tanah dan melutut lalu menangis. "David jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. aku takut"_

Fiona terjaga dari tidurnya. Pernafasanya menjadi laju dan dia berpeluh dengan banyak. Dia menyentuh pipinya. Air? aku menangis ke? bisik hatinya. Dia menoleh ke arah Lahap. Lahap melihatnya dengan muka yang risau.

"Maaf aku terpaksa simbah kau dengan air sebab kau tak bangun." Lahap berkata dan Fiona cuma tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada seolah-olah menggengam rantai. "Tapi siapa David?"

"Dia... sahabat lama aku." Fiona berkata sambil tersenyum sedih "Lahap, boleh buka medan latihan tempur tak? Aku nak tenangkan diri kejap." Lahap mengangguk dan terus membuka medan latihan tempur.

Fiona turun ke medan latihan tempur dan duduk. Lututnya dibnaikkan sedikit dan Fiona menyilang tangannya di atas lututnya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang bersilang lalu mendongak ke arah angkasa. Dia menenangkan dirinya dengan menyanyi lagu yang sering dinanyikan oleh dia dan David.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _La, la (la, la)_  
 _La, la (la, la)_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _La, la (la, la)_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light,_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di planet Austrid dan disambut oleh kenalan-kenalan Lahap.

"Hai dan selamat datang ke planet kami. Nama aku Aoi Razerr dan aku ialah Puteri Api." Aoi memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia ialah seorang gadis yang berambut panjang hingga ke paha dan berwarna biru dan bermata biru. "Yang tu nama dia Nhis Addam. Dia Puteri Air." Aoi menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang berambut panjang sepertinya tetapi panjang rambutnya sampai ke lutut. Warna rambut Nhis ialah hitam sama seperti warna matanya. Nhis mengangguk sambil bersilang tangan. "Yang di sebelah dia adalah Veronica Lee. Dia Puteri Ais." Veron berambut pendek tidak seperti Aoi dan Nhis. Rambutnya mempunyai dua warna iaitu pink dan highlightnya berwarna ungu. Mata dia berwarna biru langit.

"Hullo hullo~" Veron berkata sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Fiona dan yang lain.

Lahap memperkenalkan mereka semua dan juga kuasa mereka.

"Korang umur berapa? Korang nampak macam muda" Fiona bertanya.

"Kitorang semua berumur 18tahun" Nhis menjawab.

"Ohh"

"So, Lahap cakap yang korang akan berlatih bersama kami. So chop-chop! Jangan buang masa! Kita ke bangunan latihan sekarang.

Aoi membawa mereka semua ke sebuah bangunan yang besar dan berbentuk kiub. Namun bangunan tersebut tidak mempunyai sebarang pintu atau tingkap dan hanyalah berbentuk kiub dan berwarna putih. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakanya menjadi hairan. Macam mana nak masuk? detik hati mereka semua.

"Kita akan berlatih di sini?" Kaizo bertanya. Dia mengangkat kening sebelahnya kerana dia juga tertanya-tanya cara untuk masuk dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Betul tu Kapten Kaizo" Nhis menjawab.

"Tapi macam mana nak masuk?" Yaya bertanya dan yang lain bersetuju.

"Senang je." Veron berjalan ke tengah-tengah bangunan tersebut dan secara automatik alat pengimbas keluar dan mengimbas Veron. Setelah identiti Veron disahkan, pintu terbuka. "Haaa korang masuklah."

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Di dalam bangunan tersebut ada beberapa buah bilik latihan dan ruang menunggu. Di atas pintu-pintu tersebut ada nombor.

"Bilik 1 adalah bilik kekuatan, bilik 2 adalah bilik kepantasan, bilik 3 adalah bilik ketahanan dan bilik 4 adalah bilik kebijaksanaan. Setiap bilik ini akan beradaptasi dengan kuasa yang kamu miliki dan akan memberi latihan yang sesuai." Nhis menerangkan tentang bilik tersebut. Gopal mengangkat tangan. "Ya? apa soalan kamu?"

"Kenapa perlu ada bilik kebijaksanaan?" Gopal bertanya.

"Semasa berlawan, kita perlu bijak merancang strategi. Dipendekkan bilik ini akan menguji kebijaksanaan kamu dalam merancang strategi." Nhis menjawab soalan Gopal.

"Itu pun tak tahu" Fang berkata sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Gopal. Gopal menyilangkan tangannya dan berpaling ke arah lain.

"Bilik 5 dan 6 apa?" Ying bertanya.

"Teamwork. Apabila kamu semua sudah berjaya melalui keempat-empat bilik sebelumnya secara individu, kamu semua akan bersama-sama dalam bilik 5 dan teamwork kamu akan diuji. Teamwork sangat penting. Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than a scum. Bilik 6 ialah bilik misteri dan kamu akan tahu selepas berjaya melalui semua bilik-bilik sebelumnya."

"Mana Lynna dan Fiona?" Kaizo bertanya.

"Aah diorang tak berlatih bersama kami ke?" Fang menjadi hairan.

"Tak. Veronica telah menyediakan bilik khas untuk merka berdua" Aoi menjawab.

"Tolong pilih bilik 1 hingga 4 sebagai tempat permulaan kamu berlatih. 2 orang dari kamu terpaksa menunggu giliran." Nhis berkata .

Boboiboy memilih bilik 3, Fang memilih bilik 4, Yaya memilih bilik 1, Ying memilih bilik 2. Kaizo dan Gopal terpaksa menunggu giliran.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 is done!**

 **Hope korang suka chapter ni!  
Fiona Out!**

 **See Ya At The Next Chapter**


	10. Latihan (Part 2)

**Hello Bello~ Fiona Here~**

 **Apa Kahbar?**

 **Hoho salah silap dalam chapter ni harap di ampun kikiki~**

 **Hope korang suka chapter ni**

 **BipBadaBoop~**

* * *

Fiona, Lynna dan Veron sedang berjalanan ke arah satu tempat. Semasa dalam perjalanan Fiona mengigit kukunya tangan kananya. Macam mana kalau ketua dapat tau yang aku bagi tau plan kat pihak lawan? Macam mana kalau diorang dapat tau yang aku berada kat sini? Apa yang akan jadi dengan adik aku? Kalau aku hilang kawalan lagi? Persoalan-persoalan tersebut bermain-main di dalam kepalanya.

Lynna yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Fiona, ternampak kerisauan yang jelas terpapar diwajah Fiona. Dia mengambil tangan kiri Fiona dan menggengamnya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum. "Fiona jangan risau". Dia tersenyum lembut untuk memberi semangat kepada Fiona. Fiona cuma mengangguk kepalanya.

"Lama lagi ke Veron?" Lynna bertanya kepada Veron yang berjalan tidak jauh dihadapan mereka.

"Hmmm dah dekat." Veron menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah belakang. "Tapi tempat yang aku nak bawa korang berdua bukanlah bangunan seperti tempat Aoi dan Nhis bawa kawan-kawan korang. Ia adalah sebuah tempat yang agak terpencil dari kerajaan ini. Macam yang kau minta sunyi tanpa gangguan".

"Terima kasih Veron."

15 minit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kawasan hutan. Mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah kawasan terbuka yang tidak terlalu sempit dan tidak juga terlalu luas. Di hadapan mereka adalah sebatang anak sungai yang mempunyai kedalaman air yang tidak melebihi paras buku lali seorang yang dewasa. Disebelah anak sungai tersebut adalah satu lagi kawasan terbuka yang sama seperti di tempat mereka sedang berdiri manakala di sebelah kanan mereka adalah bukit batu yang mempunyai air terjun kecil dan di tempat mereka berdiri ada banyak batu yang berlainan saiz.

"Ini adalah tempat yang aku maksudkan. Macam yang aku cakap tadi tempat ini agak terpencil dan jauh dari kota dan rakyat kerajaan ini. Kamu boleh berlatih di sini." Veron mengeluarkan rantai yang mempunyai buah Kristal lalu memberikan kepada Lynna. "Nanti bila kamu berdua dah selesai, hubungi aku menggunakan rantai ini. Cuma pegang dan tunggu sehingga buah Kristal itu bercahaya dan hologram aku akan muncul. Aku terpaksa pergi kerana ada hal mustahak di istana." Veron baru sahaja hendak jalan tetapi sesuatu muncul di kepalanya "oh dan rantai itu akan melindungi kau Lynna. Goodbye dan selamat maju jaya." Kali Veron berlalu pergi. Kini tinggal Lynna dan Fiona berada di tempat tersebut.

Lynna berpaling ke arah Fiona dan berkata "dah bersedia?"

"Baiklah aku bersedia." Fiona berkata dengan yakin sekali. Lynna mengarahkan dia untuk duduk bersila dan menutup mata. Fiona mengikuti arahan Lynna. Dia memfokuskan fikirannya.

Lynna yang berdiri dihadapan Fiona memerhatinya dengan begitu serius. Tiba-tiba aura gelap keluar dari badan Fiona membuatkan Lynna terkejut. Tenaga apa ni? Fikir Lynna. Aura tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar sambil berpusing-pusing di sekeliling badan Fiona. Fiona masih menutup matanya tetapi dia semakin berpeluh.

Pusaran aura gelap tersebut semakin membesar dan membuatkan Lynna mengambil langkah ke belakang. Lynna tidak sempat berlindung apabila aura tersebut merebak ke seluruh tempat. Lynna menutup matanya. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Lynna membuka matanya dan terkejut. Persekitaran yang tadinya penuh dengan pokok hijau dan kicauan burung menjadi suram. Dahan pokok-pokok menjadi renting dan daun-daun sudah hilang seolah-olah ada orang yang membakar pokok-pokok tersebut. Burung-burung, haiwan kecil seperti tupai dan juga rusa yang berehat di kawasan tersebut semuanya mati terbaring di atas tanah. Lynna menjadi hairan. Kenapa aku tak mati? Detik hatinya. Lalu dia teringat kata-kata Veron.

 _Rantai itu akan melindungi kau, Lynna._

Lynna tersenyum. Terima kasih Veron detik hatinya. Dia melihat kea rah Fiona yang sedang tercungap-cungap di tanah. Dia terus menghampiri Fiona dan memegang bahunya "Fiona kau okay?" Lynna berkata dengan nada yang risau.

Fiona melihat kearah Lynna dan terkejut "Macam mana kau boleh terselamat?"

"Rantai ni" Lynna mengangkat rantai yang diberikan oleh Veron "rantai ni melindungi aku. Kan aku dah cakap jangan risau dan focus dengan latihan kau, okay?"

Fiona mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Fiona, tu kuasa kau yang terkuat?"

Fiona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan."

"Kalau macam tu.. apa lagi yang kau boleh buat?" Lynna bertanya.

Fiona berdiri dan mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya ke udara dan membentuk bebola hitam lalu membalingnya kea rah sebuah batu yang besar. Dengan mudah bebola hitam tersebut menembusi batu tersebut dan membentuk lubang bulatan.

"Honestly, aku pun tak tahu kuasa terkuat aku sebab aku takut untuk menggunakan kuasa aku." Fiona melihat ke arah kedua-dua telapak tangannya "kuasa ni bagaikan sumpahan kepada aku"

Lynna meletekkan kedua-dua tangannya ke atas telapak tangan Fiona dan berkata "its okay. We can fix this together. I and you CAN do it. Just don't give up, okay?" Lynna melihat kea rah Fiona dengan senyuman lembut.

"Okay. I trust you. Thank you for helping me." Fiona membalas senyuman Lynna.

"Isn't that what's friend for? To help each other? We are friends right?"

Fiona mengangguk "Yeah. We ARE friend." Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa minit.

"Dahlah jom sambung latihan."

* * *

"Selamat datang ke dalam bilik ujian"

Suara robot perempuan menyapa apabila Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam bilik latihan yang dipilih oleh mereka.

"scan" tiba-tiba alat scan keluar dan scan badan mereka dari atas hingga ke bawah. "status pahlawan: Newbie. Latihan akan diset pada tahap newbie."

"APA?! NEWBIE?! WOI AKU KUAT OKAY!" Fang berteriak tanda tidak puas hati kerana dipanggil newbie. Teriakannya tidak dipedulikan oleh robot tersebut. Fang menjadi berapi-api. Aku akan tunjukkan siapa newbie bisik hatinya dengan geram sekali.

"Terima kasih kerana memilih bilik ini sebagai destinasi latihan anda. Nama aku Yuki dan aku akan menjadi instructor kamu semasa ujian ini. Pertama sekali sila sebut kuasa kamu dan aku akan set ujian yang sesuai."

"Kuasa elemen"

"Kuasa bayang"

"Kuasa manipulasi gravity"

"Kuasa manipulasi masa"

* * *

Boboiboy berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah bilik tersebut.

"Newbie stage will start now" tiba-tiba suasana di dalam bilik berubah kepada padang pasir. Kepanasan padang pasir turut dirasakan namun tidak sepanas di padang pasir yang sebenar. seekor raksasa tiba-tiba muncul. Badan raksasa tersebut adalah batu, bertanduk ungu dan bermata merah. Ketinggian raksasa tersebut adalah hanyalah setinggi kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba.

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Boboiboy berpecah kepada Boboiboy air, api dan petir. Bar Health Point (HP) muncul di atas ke tiga-tiga Boboiboy dan raksasa tersebut. Masing-masing mempunyai 100hp Di bawah bar HP terdapat elemen mereka iaitu Water Element di atas kepala Boboiboy Air, Fire Element di atas kepala Boboiboy api, Thunder/Electricity Element di atas kepala Boboiboy petir dan Ground Element di atas kepala raksasa.

"HUARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" raksasa tersebut berteriak.

"woooooo kuatnya kau teriak" Boboiboy air berkata sambil berbaring di bebola airnya "biar aku serang dulu~ tamparan air!" Boboiboy air menyerang raksasa tersebut. serangannya tepat pada sasaran dan berjaya mengurangkan hp raksasa tersebut kepada 80hp.

"Terbaiklah air!" Boboiboy api memuji Boboiboy air.

"mestilah" Boboiboy air berasa bangga sedikit.

"Cehh aku boleh buat lagi hebat" Boboiboy petir berkata.

"Buktikan"

Tetapi belum sempat Boboiboy petir menyerang raksasa tersebut sudah menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan menumbuk tanah di tempat Boboiboy berdiri dan membuatkan mereka terbaling ke belakang. Boboiboy petir berdiri dan mengelap habuk di pipinya.

"Takde adab punya raksasa. Orang tengah bercakap dia menyerang. Kenapa kau tak serang sekarang?!" Boboiboy petir memarahi raksasa yang kini sedang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka.

Tapi kenapa dia tak serang lagi? fikir Boboiboy api.

"Kalau kau tak nak serang! Biar aku serang! panahan petir!" Boboiboy petir menyerang. Namun...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Boboiboy air bergolek-golek di atas bebola airnya. "Kau dapat kurangkan satu hp je? kau tak tahu ke yang Ground vs Thunder.. Ground yang menang! HAHAHA!"

Boboiboy api menjadi geram dengan Boboiboy air dan terus menyerang Boboiboy air.

"WEYH! JANGAN BERGADUH BOLEH TAK?" Boboiboy api memarahi air dan petir sambil mengibas-ngibas topinya di muka. "Korang tak perasan ke suhu di sini meningkat?"

"Aah la. Patutlah aku rasa panas betul. kenapa ek?" Boboiboy air berkata.

"Hmmm mungkin" Boboiboy api melihat ke arah raksasa yang berdiri bagai tiang di hadapan mereka "disebabkan oleh raksasa itu."

"Haa? maksud kau?"

"Aku perasan bila air dapat mengurangkan nyawa raksasa tu.. suhu menjadi kurang sikit tapi bila api gagal mengurangkan nyawa dia .. suhu meningkat."

"Ohh"

"apa-apa pun kita kena kalahkan raksasa tu"

* * *

Kaizo dan Gopal yang melihat latihan Boboiboy di skrin besar menjadi agak bingung dengan penerangan Boboiboy api.

"Apa maksud Boboiboy tu Kak Nhis?" Gopal bertanya kepada Nhis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maksud dia adalah.. tadi Boboiboy air dapat kurangkan nyawa raksasa tu sebanyak 20hp tadi dan suhu automatik turun beberapa darjah tapi bila Boboiboy petir hanya dapat kurangkan 1hp sahaja maka suhu akan meningkat mengikut jumlah nyawa yang raksasa tu hilang. Di bilik 3 sekarang suhunya adalah 40 darjah."

"Panasnya" Gopal yang mendengar mula berasa kepanasan walaupun tidak berada di dalam bilik tersebut.

"Hmm tapi apa kaitan latihan ni dengan suhu tu?" Kaizo bertanya.

"Because.. lokasi misi yang akan kita lakukan belum tentu sejuk, panas atau macam kat sini.. selesa dan nyaman.. macam misi kami dulu di kawasan yang berdekatan dengan lava." Aoi berfikir sebelum menyambung "mmm memang panas time tu.. apa-apa pun yang aku nak cakap adalah disebabkan Boboiboy kena bertahan dalam situasi yang semakin panas tu."

Kaizo mengangguk. "Hmmm aku nak tengok keadaan adik aku."

"Baiklah." Aoi menukar camera bilik 3 kepada bilik 4.

* * *

Fang kini sedang duduk di depan sebuah bangunan. Suasana di bilik Fang adalah sebuah tempat yang baru sahaja mengalami perperangan. Tempat tersebut mempunyai dua barisan bangunan dan setiap barisan mempunyai enam bangunan dan mempunyai 5tingkat di setiap bangunan. Ini adalah percubaan kali ke-2 Fang dalam latihannya dalam bilik tersebut. Dia duduk bersilang kaki di atas tangga masuk bangunan 2 baris pertama. Dia asyik memikirkan maksud kod di penghujung nota yang diberikan oleh Yuki apabila dia mula-mula memulakan misi tersebut.

 _Rungkai, plan dan selamat puteri di tingkat paling atas. Anda ada 15 minit. -B1:4_

Hmmm apa maksud B1:4 tu.. detik hati Fang. Jika Fang gagal dalam percubaannya kali ini cahaya akan bertambah di dalam bilik tersebut dan akan merumitkan dia memnggunakan kuasanya kerana setiap kali dia gagal bukan sahaja cahaya akan bertambah malah raksasa akan muncul dan dia perlu mengalahkan raksasa tersebut sebelum mengulang latihan tersebut.

Kalau ini bilik kebijaksanaan, aku kena rancang dengan teliti tapi apa maksud kod tu? hmm B1:4.. bangunan ke 14? tapi mustahil ada 14 bangunan di sini... cuma ada 2 barisan bangunan dan... kejap B1.. baris 1... itu dia!

Fang berdiri tegak dan sebuah text terus muncul.

 _Would you like to restart?_

 _Yes No_

Fang menekan butang yes dan berlari ke hujung setiap barisan. Di dalam hatinya adalah kalau dia boleh tahu mana satu baris 1 maka chance untuk dia selesaikan latihan ini adalah tinggi. Dia berlari ke hujung barisan dan mencari apa petunjuk untuk mengetahui mana satu barisan yang perlu di tumpukan pencariannya. Namun sia-sia kerana tiada apa-apa petunjuk.

"Tunggu kejap." Fang perasan warna bata yang berbeza. Dia melangkah ke belakang untuk melihat pandangan penuh bangunan itu. Satu huruf besar terpampang iaitu B1. Fang terus berlari sambil mengira bangunan.

Satu.. dua... tiga... kat sini!

Fang terus masuk ke dalam bangunan keempat dan ke tingkat paling atas. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bilik dan menendang pintu tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam duduk dan tangan dia diikat ke belakang. Mata gadis tersebut ditutup menggunakan sehelai kain berwarna hitam. Bilik itu kosong dan hanya beberapa tingkap dan ada tali yang sangat panjang bergulung di bawah salah satu tingkap tersebut. Fang baru sahaja ingin menghampiri gadis tersebut tetapi seekor lembaga hitam keluar. Ketinggian raksasa tersebut adalah 7kaki dan seluruh badan raksasa tersebut adalah hitam kecuali matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

Fang melihat masanya. Tinggal 10minit.. macam mana nak kalahkan dia dalam masa sesingkat itu? detik hati Fang.

Fang berfikir sebelum mendapat idea. Dia berlari ke gadis itu dan mengangkatnya lalu berlari untuk mengambil tali sebelum berlari ke arah tingkap. Dia mengikat tali tersebut di grill tingkap tersebut.

* * *

"Deyy apasal kau tukar camera?" Gopal bertanya kepada Aoi.

Aoi dengan selamba menjawab "Kapten kau yang suruh"

"Kau ada masalah?" Kaizo melihat ke arah Gopal dengan tenungan yang tajam. Gopal menggigil sedikit.

"Errr takde hehehe"

"Hmmm bagus. Duduk diam. Aku nak tengok latihan kawan kau si Ying tu." Kaizo menumpukan semula perhatiannya kepada skrin besar dan melihat latihan di bilik Ying.

* * *

Suasana di bilik latihan Ying adalah bilik tersebut membahagi kepada beberapa lagi bilik kecil. Sekarang terdapat 4 bilik dan Ying berada di bilik 1 terikat di kerusi. Misinya adalah untuk melepaskan diri secepat yang mungkin bersama bag yang kononnya berisi barang penting. Ying bermula dengan masa sebanyak 10 minit pada level 1 dan pengawal hanyalah pengawal biasa yang selalu dilihat di sekolah. Kini dia berada di level 5 dan mempunyai masa hanya 3 minit untuk melepaskan diri. Isi bag juga menjadi semakin berat dan pengawalnya adalah anggota FBI.

"Level 5 start!"

Ying menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sedikit untuk membuka ikatan di badannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia terlepas dan dia terus membaling batu kecil yang berada di sebelahnya untuk menarik perhatian pengawal yang mengawal di luar pintunya.

Pengawal tersebut muncul di pintu dan melihat ke dalam bilik tahanan Ying. Dia mendapati Ying sudah hilang. Pengawal tersebut masuk ke dalam bilik untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat adalah betul namun dia tidak menyedari akan kehadiran Ying di belakangnya. Ying terus menyerang titik kelemahan setiap manusia di tengkuk leher dan menyebab Pengawal tersebut pengsan. Ying mengheret pengawal tersbut keluar dan meletakkan pengawal tersebut di kerusi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk seolah-olah dia sedang tidur.

Ying terus melarikan diri ke bilik seterusnya. Di dalam bilik tersebut ada lebih banyak pengawal. Dia menarik nafas dan berlari dalam kelajuan penuh dan terus ke bilik seterusnya. Bag yang berat yang disandangnya di belakangnya menyebabkan dia hampir tertangkap.

"Eh korang ada rasa sesuatu tak?" Salah satu pengawal berkata.

"Ha ah macam ada yang lalu tadi"

"Mungkin perasaan korang je tu." Mereka sambung bermain permainan kad UNO. Nhis yang berada di luar menghantuk-hantukkan kepalanya di dinding. Boleh pulak diorang main UNO bisik Nhis.

Ying yang sudah berada di bilik ke-3 fokus untuk menggelak perangkap yang berada di dalam bilik itu. Masanya tinggal 1 minit 40 saat.

Dia berjaya melalui perangkap pertama iaitu laser dan beralih ke perangkap yang seterusnya. Dia mesti mengelakkan diri daripada terkena spotlight yang sedang bergerak dengan kelajuan agak laju. Malangnya dia terkena spotlight di akhir kawasan perangkap tersebut.

Amaran! Amaran! Penceroboh di kesan!

Ying menjadi agak gelisah apabila terdengar jeritan pengawal di belakangnnya. Dia terus berlari dengan kelajuan penuhnya tanpa memedulikan lagi tentang perangkap di hadpannya.

Dia berjaya melepasi bilik 3 namun dia hanya mempunyai 55 saat lagi untuk melepaskan diri.

Haiyaaa macam mana ni? fikirnya dengan cemas.

* * *

"Hai korang!"

"Aik? latihan kau dah siap ke Yaya?" Gopal betanya "macam mana? susah tak?"

"Hmm senang je. Tapi baru tahap newbie." Yaya berkata dengan gembira. "Kak Aoi.. dulu akak pun berlatih kat sini ke?"

Aoi mengangguk. "Yup."

"Ohhh"

"Aku nak cuba berlatih sekarang" Kaizo berkata dan berlalu pergi ke bilik kekuatan.

"Alaa senang je ni kalau kapten yang buat." Yaya berkata sambi meneguk air di dalam botol yang diberi oleh Nhis.

Namun tidak sampai 2 minit Kaizo kembali.

"Aik cepatnya kapten"

Kaizo menceritakan apa yang berlaku kepada mereka semua.

"Masa aku masuk. Yuki terus scan aku dan cakap aku mempunyai tahap profesional dan menyuruh aku untuk keluar dan menunggu kawan-kawan kau selesai berlatih untuk ke bilik Teamwork."

Yaya bertepuk tangan. "Wahh bagusnya. Tapi kapten memang kuat pun."

* * *

Keadaan di tempat latihan Lynna dan Fiona tidak bagus kerana hampir semuanya musnah akibat kuasa Fiona. Fiona sekarang terbaring di atas tanah sambil tercungap-cungap kerana kepenatan.

"We call it a day. Besok kita sambung tapi esok aku nak kau bertapa" Lynna berkata kepada Fiona.

"Bertapa?" Fiona menangkat sebelah keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sebab ini adalah cara tradisional untuk kita berhubung dengan inner self kita"

Fiona cuma menangguk tanda faham dan mereka berlalu pergi untuk ke tempat penginapan mereka.

* * *

"General nak kami serang sekarang?" Seorang pemuda yang berketinggian 178 cm dan berambut merah bertanya kepada tuan mereka.

"Hmmm jangan. Belum masanya lagi. Nanti aku akan bagi arahan kalau masanya dah tiba. Baru Fiona tahu apa akibatnya kalau dia mengkhianati aku. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

 **Chapter 10 done!~~~~~**

 **Harap chapter ni xlame sangat jhehehehehe**

 **Fiona Out~**

 **See Ya At The Next Chapter!**


End file.
